Help!
by Beloved
Summary: SLASH! Will needs help. Scout helps.ABANDONED WIP


Title: Help!  
  
Author: Beloved  
  
Fandom: Young Americans  
  
Pairing: Will/Scout (eventually)  
  
Summary: Scout helps Will out.  
  
Spoilers: I dunno. I'll say the whole 8 episodes - just 2 be safe  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been, never will be. I just borrow the characters from time to time for pure slash purposes  
  
Author's Note: SLASH! If you don't like m/m interation, then DON'T READ THIS!!!!  
  
Author's note 2: There is abuse in this. The idea vaguely came from Kayla's Spike/Xander fic Broken, so thanx! Unbetaed of course - can't be bothered asking people to look at it before posting  
  
He ran out of the house as fast as he could, glad of the darkness to shroud his wounds. He stopped at the end of the block to wipe his nose, then, with a wince and a glance at his watch, duffel bag slung over his shoulder, continued running.  
  
He finally reached campus, and, with another wipe of his nose, and a furtive glance round to make sure no-one saw him, sneaked up to his dorm.  
  
The door was open slightly, and he took that as a sign that Scout was still there and went in.  
  
Scout was finishing up his packing, and had his back to the door when he heard it click shut, and spun round to see who it was.  
  
His mouth dropped open in shock, and his eyes filled with worry as he took in the sight before him.  
  
"Will? What happened to you?" he whispered - remembering where he was just in time to stop himself from yelling.  
  
"I thought you were going ho- oh."  
  
Realization dawned in his eyes and he ground his teeth in anger.  
  
"That bastard do that to you?" he growled, the anger now apparent in his voice.  
  
He looked Will in the face, saw the pain in his eyes, the silent tears streaming down his face, and his anger disappeared, replaced by his immediate concern for his roommate and best friend.  
  
He walked slowly over to Will and helped him to the bed. He took another glance at Will and saw him trying to control his emotions, and hide his pain. It was then that Scout knew what to do. Without thought or hesitation Scout put his arms around Will, and pulled him close.   
  
Will stiffened automatically, as Scout had noticed he did whenever someone touched him. Scout ignored it, and just rubbed Will's back soothingly and whispered, "Let it out Will, just let it all out." After another moment, Will wrapped his arms around Scout, as his body shook with sobs.  
  
Scout just sat there, one hand in Will's hair, the other still rubbing his back, while Will's tears continued to soak his shoulder. Scout frowned and ground his teeth, his arms tightening round Will as he thought of how and who caused Will such pain. Scout was pulled from his thoughts when Will pulled away with a groan. Scout let him go immediately, his face full of concern, as Will put his hands to his ribs and groaned again. Scout helped him lie down, then stood quickly, and, after a moments jittering, crept into the common room and grabbed the first aid kit, before creeping back to the dorm. He put the box on the bedside table before turning back to Will.  
  
"What's wrong? What's he done to you?" The anger was once again apparent in Scout's voice, underlined by his clenched fists. However, Will was in too much pain to placate him and just replied with another groan, before adding, "I think he's cracked a couple of my ribs."  
  
"Bastard!" Scout growled, then he took a deep breath to calm himself down a little before saying, "Come on then. Off with it."  
  
Will just looked confused. "Off with what?"  
  
"Your shirt you moron! I can't tape up your ribs if you've still got it on!"  
  
Will blushed, and bowed his head in shame and embarrassment.  
  
Scout looked at him and his face softened.   
  
"I'm sorry Will, I really am, but if you don't let me fix you up I'll have to go wake Finn and-"  
  
Will cut him off, his entire sentence uttered on a groan as it hurt to talk; "OK, OK! Just no Finn!"  
  
Will then attempted to take off his shirt without it hurting his ribs - an act which quickly revealed itself to be impossible.  
  
After watching him struggle for a minute or so, Scout sighed and said gently "Come on, put up your arms."  
  
His face still red with embarrassment and shame, Will, after a moments hesitation put up his arms, and Scout, with utmost tenderness peeled the bloodstained t-shirt of him as gently as he could.  
  
2bc 


End file.
